Tricks of a traitor
by Dragongirl290
Summary: Set in a different reality were kronos won the war. Warning; may cause tears. Just a few.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. This is an diffrent reality were Kronos wins instead if the gods. Character death, traitors and betrayel. WARNING; MAY CAUSE TEARS.** **JUST A FEW!** **Also i would like to give credit to my friend vortex36 for helping me think of this idea.**

The battle field was a dangrous place exspelly if it had Gods and Titans involved. I stood back to back with Percy, my boy friend and my best friend, he had riptide drawn. We were facing kronos and so far we were loseing. I kept telling myself we weren't just to keep my hopes up. Every thing around us was ash and dust, the dust was from the amount of slain monsters, all the mortals lay sleeping timelesly.

A gravely voice came from luke, a boy I used to know, " You cannot escape now Percy Jackson. Soon I will asumme my own form and every thing you know will be gone." I knew deep down from this moment we were doomed. Everything over the past few months had lead up to this moment. The moment everything will change for the better or worse. Pray to the gods for the better. Our friends were risking their lives to help some were all ready dead. I could feel Percy's heart beat as he spoke. It was beating really fast even though his voice was so steady." This ends now" Percy shouted through the sounds of exsplotions and screaming. "It will only end one way!" Kronos bellowed "My way."

Suddenly I felt a tug in my mind. A sudden urge. Slowley i turned to face percy. I was frightened. What was happening my hand slowley went to my belt. I couldn't control my body. Was I being possesed or was this all the adreniling and panic kicking in. I couldn't speak I couldn't tell him what was about to happen. My hand went to my dagger and drew it. What happened next I dont want to remember ever.

I plunged the dagger deep into his gut and twisted it. His blood soaking my hand. Shock appeared on his face. "Annabeth what are you doing" He said as he fell. I had just stabbed my own boy friend! Suddenly as quick as it came the urge went. As soon as I had control of my own body again. I fell to my knees gasping. "No no no" I muttered. I could feel his life slowly draining from him. "You traitior" crawled from his lips as he breathed for the last time. Just like that he was gone. He would never know what had happened. The words stung. It hurt to think I would never speak to him again. I would never get to kiss his soft lips again. Never get to hear his heartbeat again. Ever.

The worst part was that he would never know i didnt mean to. He would never know what really happened." Your last hope is dead surrendor." Kronos shouted. The fighting ground to a halt." Killed by his own girl friend" He said a nasty grin appered on his face. At some point during me stabbing percy and then he had assumed his own form. I heard wispers escape the lips of the surrounding demigods. I knew all eyes were apon me. Tears soaked my face. Cradeling Percy's lifeless body I looked up. "You did this" I screamed "You made me kill him"

"No you did that yourself" Kronos replied

A scream of horrer tore from my lips " Noooooooo" I cried. " No I didn't"

" Kill the rest of the demigods and head to olympus" He wickedly said as he past "I belive we owe the Gods a visit". The monsters were closeing in on me when Kronos said over his shoulder " leave annabeth alive to let her think about whats she has done." The monsters that were closeing in on me scrambled away wanting to be the first to get to olympious. The first to get to the Gods.

" I am so sorry Percy" I wispered. "I don't know what happened."

I lent down and kissed his pale cold blood coved lips. "Im sorry" I sat there for a while wondering wether I should put the knife through my own heart. It took a while but i desided if i was going to die it would be getting revenge. Anger coursed through my vains.

I tore into the empire state building to find an empty lobby and an empty evlevator. Good i thought. After a while i got to the 1000th floor to find Olympus on fire and falling down building after building. I could hear screaming and diffrent gods running in diffrent directions. Panic had taken over. Kronos was standing in the middle of the destrution laughing. Without turning around he said in that horrible voice like rocks grinding together " So young Annabeth has reterned but what for?." It was at that moment I noticed Grover hanging around Kronos. "Grover! What are you doing" I exclaimed

Now I was really mad My best friends was dead and now I find out Grover was serving Kronos! I charged at them screaming at the top of my lungs. Kronos wached as i charged past him at stabbed Grover just like I had Percy. Exsept this time I didn't regret it. Grover lay bleeding out on the ground. Kronos picked me up as if I was an annoying insect. He threw me at the wall with full force. I hit the wall leaving a mark were I hit. Pain coursed through me.

I fell to the ground. I knew I was dieing but strangly i wasn't afraid. Just as my last breath I heard Grover say "Sir I think we won." Kronos cuckled " Yes so do I, now sleep". I heard a dull thud of metal on flesh. My vistion slowly turned black untill i felt no more.

I woke up. I felt nothing. I was in a crowd of my fallen demigod friends. Suddenly I saw a familer face a very familer face. "Percy" I screamed. I rushed over he turned to face me.His dead eyes boring into mine. You could see the stab wound. He wispered load egnoth for only me to hear "How could you."

 **Thank you for reading. I did warn you it was sad. Sorry about my spelling please leave a comment about what i can improve on. As i said i do have to give credit to my friend vortex36 as she helped with the idea.**


End file.
